Love Guitar Rod
The (or Miracle Guitar in Music Warrior) is Cure Beat's main weapon. Unlike the Cure Belltiers, the Love Guitar Rod has two modes which Cure Beat utilizes for battle. These modes are the Guitar Mode, on which Cure Beat uses the Love Guitar Rod as a normal guitar to dispel attacks or protect people from then, and the Soul Rod Mode, on which she uses it to amplify harmony energy and unleash a powerful purification attack which in this case, is the attack Heartful Beat Rock which will purify a Negatone. Like the Cure Belltiers, the Love Guitar Rod is powered by a Fairy Tone, mainly Sory. Two extra attacks can be used when Lary enters the the Love Guitar Rod: Beat Barrier and Beat Sonic. Beat Barrier creates a force field around her to protect herself and others, although it may shatter if the attack is strong enough. Beat Sonic creates notes made out of energy that attack the enemy. Appearance A white rod with a sliding, blue stylized heart on it. In the middle of the heart is a heart and music note emblem with a white stretched out shape to the side, with blue, pink, orange, and yellow buttons. A folded silver wing is attached to the side of the heart, and when it switches forms the wing sticks up. At the bottom of the rod is a royal-blue band with a heart shape beneath it. On top of the rod is a silver and blue design with a tiny gem above it, along with a hole for a Fairy Tone to be inserted. Trivia *In Love Guitar Rod (romanized as Rabu Gitaa Roddo) mode, Fairy Tone Lary (romanized as Rari) enables Cure Beat to perform the attacks Beat Barrier and Beat Sonic. *Fairy Tone Sory gives Cure Beat the power to switch it to Soul Rod mode to perform the purification move Heartful Beat Rock. *The Love Guitar Rod is the fifth Pretty Cure weapon to be based on an instrument, the others being the Flower Tacts, the Shiny Tambourine, the Pine Flute, the Passion Harp, the Fortune Tambourine, the Scarlet Violin, the Melody Swords, and the Twin Love Guitars. *The Love Guitar Rod's design takes cues from rock-music related instruments, mainly electric guitars used by rock bands. *'Beat Sonic' could be a powered up version of Ellen's ability to manipulate energy into a note shaped projectile. *The official commercial for the Love Guitar Rod is a particularly interesting one: it features a little girl cosplaying as Cure Beat leading a flash mob, and it was so far the only commercial to have its BGM featured in a soundtrack (as the fourth bonus track). Gallery 1000010553_1.jpg|Love Guitar Rod using Sory 1000010553_2.jpg|Love Guitar Rod as a wand using Sory 218655_223360504344284_100000110088635_1006943_1266632_o.jpg|Scan revealing the Love Guitar Rod 298028971.jpg|Scan of Cure Beat using the Love Guitar Rod Tonering.png|Cure Beat's Tone Ring Guitar2.png|Sory being inserted into the Love Guitar Rod Guitar1.png|Cure Beat changing it into Soul Rod Guitar.png|Love Guitar Rod appearing Guita3.png|Cure Beat with the Love Guitar Rod Seiren9.png|Cure Beat attacking with the Love Guitar Rod Seiren8.png|Cure Beat holding the Love Guitar Rod Finale.png|Cure Beat purifies the Negatone 261395 124801110940007 100002303567131 218975 6125380 n.jpg|flier for the toy version Guitar.New.Stage.2.PNG|Love Guitar Rod's design for New Stage 2 Love Guitar Rod Soul Rod Mode with Lary.png|Love Guitar Rod Soul Rod Mode with Lary CureBeatLoveGuitarRod.jpg|Cure Beat with Love Guitar Rod Category:Devices Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Items